Elizabeth Shaw
Dr. Elizabeth Shaw, genannt Liz, ist ein Mensch des 20. Jahrhunderts. Sie ist mehrfache Diplom-Inhaberin und Dozentin an der University of Cambridge. 1972 wird sie gegen ihren Willen als Wissenschaftlerin zur UNIT beordert, wo sie als Assistentin des Dritten Doctors fungiert. Obwohl sie innerhalb der Serie keine Reise in der TARDIS macht, wird sie als Begleiterin des Doctors gezählt, da sie ihn in anderen Medien begleitet. Familiärer Hintergrund Liz ist die Tochter von Reuben und Emily Shaw. Sie hat eine Schwester namens Lucy. Der erste Auftritt thumb|200px|left|Liz in ihrem neuen Labor bei UNIT Als die Erde 1972 von einem Meteoritenschauer heimgesucht wird, wendet sich Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart an Dr. Shaw und bittet sie um ihre Mitarbeit bei der Untersuchung der Vorgänge. Im ersten Gespräch wird klar, dass Liz sehr skeptisch der Theorie von der Existenz außerirdischen Lebens gegenüber steht. Dennoch kann sie das Material, das an der Absturzstelle gefunden wurde, nicht eindeutig identifizieren. thumb|180px Der Brigadier stellt ihr den Doctor vor und die beiden verstehen sich sofort ausgezeichnet. Gemeinsam untersuchen sie das Material, sowie bald darauf eine vollständig erhaltene Energieeinheit außerirdischen Ursprungs, die einen Teil des Nestene-Bewusstseins in sich hat und wie die anderen eine Kolonisierung der Erde vorbereiten soll. Der Doctor entwickelt mit Liz' Hilfe ein Gerät, dass gegen das Nestene als Waffe eingesetzt werden kann. Als der Doctor dann von der fast ausgewachsenen körperlichen Form des Nestenes angegriffen wird, ist es Liz, die ihm letztlich durch den richtigen Einsatz des Gerätes das Leben rettet. Kurz darauf nimmt der Doctor das Angebot des Brigadiers an, für UNIT zu arbeiten, allerdings ist eine seiner Bedingungen, dass er weiterhin von Liz unterstützt wird - die geschmeichelt ebenfalls einverstanden ist (Spearhead from Space). Abenteuer mit dem Doctor thumb|200px|left|Liz misstraut [[Meredith (Mediziner)|Dr. Meredith]] Der Brigadier bittet den Doctor und Liz, nach Wenley Moor zu kommen, um seltsame Vorfälle in einer Nuklear-Forschungsanlage zu untersuchen. Dabei stoßen sie auf eine Gruppe humanoider Reptilien, die seit Millionen Jahren geruht haben und nun durch die Experimente der Forschungsanlage erwacht sind. Liz wird in der Scheune eines Bauern von einem der sogenannten Silurianer angegriffen, wird jedoch nicht ernstlich verletzt. Sie arbeitet gemeinsam mit dem Doctor intensiv an einem Mittel gegen ein Virus, mit dem die Silurianer die Menschheit ausrotten wollen. Während der Doctor einen Frieden mit den Silurianern aushandeln will, sieht UNIT keine andere Lösung, als das Höhlensystem und damit die Silurianer zu zerstören. Liz und der Doctor müssen der Explosion hilflos zu sehen (Doctor Who and the Silurians). thumb|200px Als der Kontakt zur Mars Probe 7 abbricht, werden der Doctor und Liz vom Brigadier ins Space Control Center gerufen, wo sie einer Verschwörung auf die Spur kommen, die einen Krieg zwischen der Erde und einer außerirdischen Lebensform zum Ziel hat. Liz wird im Auftrag von Charles Carrington entführt und soll Prof. Lennox unterstützen, die Außerirdischen zu untersuchen. Lennox verhilft ihr jedoch zur Flucht (The Ambassadors of Death). Nach der Aufdeckung von Carringtons Komplott geht Liz einige Male mit den UNIT-Mitarbeiter Jeff Johnson aus. Der verlässt jedoch bald darauf UNIT und die beiden verlieren sich aus den Augen (The Scales of Injustice). thumb|180px|left Immer wieder werden der Doctor und Liz hinzugezogen, wenn UNIT mit neuen außerirdischen Bedrohungen konfrontiert ist. So befassen sich die beiden mit einer Metall fressenden Lebensform, die mit einem Meteoriten auf die Erde gelangt (The Metal Eaters). Als sie unter Wasser auf die Carpanthans stoßen, behalten sie deren Existenz für sich, nachdem sie in Wenley Moor Zeugen der Zerstörung einer fremden Lebensform durch UNIT wurden (The Fishmen of Carpantha). thumb|200px Während ihrer Zeit bei UNIT arbeitet Liz an verschiedenen Projekten, teilweise ohne den Doctor, der eigenen Forschungen nach geht. So verfolgt Liz über ein Jahr eine Reihe von Todesfällen, bei denen die Toten den exakten Zeitpunkt ihres Todes voraus sagen. Bei diesem Fall wird Liz überraschenderweise von ihrer Mutter unterstützt (The Last Post). Der Abschied Nach einem Jahr darf Liz zu ihrer akademischen Arbeit zurück kehren. Der Doctor wird ihren UNIT-Ausweis viele Jahre bei sich behalten. In der Episode Battlefield gibt der Siebte Doctor seiner Begleiterin Ace den Ausweis, damit sie sich vor UNIT-Offizieren ausweisen kann. Wiedersehen Mehrfach trifft Liz den Doctor auch nach ihrer Rückkehr in den akademischen Dienst wieder. In dem Comic Change of Mind bittet sie ihren Freund, sie zu einer Konferenz in Prag zu begleiten. Allerdings kommem sie nicht ans Ziel, sondern vereiteln die Pläne eines Kollegen von Liz. In der Comic-Geschichte In With the Tide wird die Erde von sintflutartigen Regenfällen heimgesucht. UNIT beruft Liz erneut ins Hauptquartier, von wo aus sie den Doctor kontaktiert. Der folgt ihrem Ruf und gemeinsam vereiteln sie einen Invasionsversuch der Ramoraxianer. Nachdem das Exil des Doctor von den Time Lords aufgehoben wurde und er seine Zeitreisekenntnisse zurück erlangt hat, lädt er Liz ein, mit ihm und seiner neuen Assistentin Jo Grant eine Reise mit der TARDIS zu machen. Liz möchte eigentlich das Tunguska-Ereignis im Jahr 1908 besuchen, doch die TARDIS bringt die drei ins Jahr 1916 nach Sankt Petersburg, wo sie in die Intrigen am Zarenhof verwickelt werden und Grigori Rasputin kennen lernen (The Wages of Sin). [[Datei:130 liz.jpg|thumb|200px|left|Eine Illusion von Liz in The Five Doctors]] In der Episode The Five Doctors kommt es in der Todeszone von Gallifrey zu einem erneuten Wiedersehen zwischen dem Doctor und Liz. Allerdings erkennt der Doctor schnell, dass es sich nur um eine Illusion handelt, die ihn abhalten soll, das Grabmal von Rassilon zu betreten. 1999 bittet UNIT erneut Liz um Hilfe. Sie soll eine Nero-Büste genauer untersuchen, in der ein Hitzekern existiert. Liz arbeitet mit einem jungen Mann zusammen, ohne zu ahnen, dass es sich um den Fünften Doctor handelt (Flashpoint). P.R.O.B.E. thumb|200px|Liz und ihre Assistentin Lou In der Spin Off-Filmreihe um das Preternatural Research Bureau steht Elizabeth Shaw im Mittelpunkt der Handlung. Unabhängig von UNIT ermittelt sie in paranormalen Fälle und erhält dabei Unterstützung von der Regierungsbeamtin Patricia Haggard. In dem Film The Zero Imperative ermittelt sie mit ihrer Assistentin Lou Bayliss in der Hawthorne Klinik, wo es zu einer Reihe bizarrer Mordfälle kam. The Sarah Jane Adventures In der SJA-Episode Death of the Doctor erfährt man, dass Liz Shaw im Jahr 2010 auf der UNIT-Mond-Basis fest sitzt und deshalb nicht an der Beerdigung des vermeintlich toten Doctors teilnehmen kann. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Begleiter des 3. Doctors Kategorie:Wissenschaftler und Erfinder Kategorie:UNIT-Mitarbeiter Kategorie:Menschen (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:P.R.O.B.E. Personen Kategorie:Opfer einer Gedächtnislöschung Kategorie:Menschen, die in der TARDIS des Doctors waren